Dying Breath
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Leo doesn't tell Jemma how he feels about her until it's too late to do anything about it.


**I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

The fight between Coulson and Garrett's team erupted when Ward turned on the man who "saved" him and told the others everything he knew. While they rightfully felt betrayed (and a little worried after they discovered he had murdered quite a few people, including Eric), they knew what he had done hadn't been easy for him. Ready to take down Hydra, Fitz was prepared to do anything to help SHIELD. He also wanted to protect Jemma and keep her out of harm's way. He'd do anything to make sure she was safe.

When Fitz saw Garrett raise his gun towards, he knew what he needed to do. He didn't even think about it and just jumped in front of her, gasping when he felt the bullet pierce his body. As Fitz fell to the ground, he saw Ward shoot Garrett in the head and smiled. Jemma was by his side instantly. "Are you okay?"

Fitz had expected to feel pain as Jemma placed shaking hands on his wound, but nothing. "It doesn't hurt," he murmured.

Coulson sucked in a breath next to him as Jemma let out a wail. "An ambulance is on its way. They're going to help you, Leo. Don't leave me."

He whimpered upon being jostled and raised his hand up. Coulson grabbed it and held on. "I'm afraid it's too late for help."

She sobbed. "No. Please don't say that, Leopold Fitz. Don't you dare die on me." Jemma felt so much worse than she did after Skye got shot and didn't understand why. Her tears dripped onto his face, but neither paid much attention.

Skye, Ward, Trip, and Melinda knelt down next to the three of them. "We're losing him, aren't we?" And just like that, Ward shattered even more. Skye awkwardly patted him on the shoulder to calm him down.

Fitz made sure Jemma was looking at him before he had to tell her before he died. "I love you, Jemma."

She laughed nervously. "You can tell me when we see you in your hospital bed. Don't tell me now, Leo. Please." She didn't want to hear his last goodbyes.

"Okay … if you don't … feel the same." His eyes started to close but they popped up when Jemma shook him.

"I love you too. Don't you fucking dare die on me now, Leo! Don't do that," she pleaded.

But it was too late and the life drained out of Fitz just seconds later. They finally heard the familiar wail of an ambulance, but there was nothing they could do now. Melinda stood up and tried to pull Simmons off Fitz's body. "Come on, sweetheart."

"No. No. This isn't happening," she murmured. She started rocking back and forth, trying to live in denial that her Fitz was actually gone and never coming back.

Skye fell apart in Ward's arms and the two comforted each other. "He's gone, Jemma. I am so sorry," Coulson whispered as he too stood up. He and Melinda pulled Simmons in for a hug and refused to let go.

"He's just sleeping. They'll wake him up at the hospital, correct? He's just sleeping."

Melinda's heart broke. "Of course he's asleep," she lied.

When the paramedics showed up, Simmons started fighting everyone to try to get them away from Fitz. "You're going to hurt him!" she screamed. When she felt a prick in her arm and saw the needle that had just sedated, Simmons looked up at Coulson with a look of betrayal. He refused to feel guilty for wanting to make sure that she calmed down.

When she woke up in a hospital bed, Simmons blinked back tears as everything came rushing back. She looked over at Melinda. "How can I be Simmons when there's no Fitz? No more FitzSimmons."

Melinda shrugged and leaned closer to her. "It's going to be hard for a long time. But there's no magical guide to grief. And all of us will be here for you. That's a promise."

Simmons began to sob again and she held her arms out for comfort as she pulled herself up. Melinda pulled her in for a hug and cried with her as they mourned the loss of the teammate they had all loved. And within the hour, the team – minus one member – headed back to the Bus. They sat in silence and struggled to come up with something to say to make this better.

"He wanted you to be happy – that's pretty much all that mattered to him," Ward eventually said from his spot next to Skye. His red eyes spoke volumes about how he felt about Fitz's death. And he proceeded to tell Simmons about the conversation he had with Fitz at Fury's secret base after everything went to hell.

"I'm sorry we couldn't do something to help." Coulson felt guilty that there was no magical fix to save Fitz. He and Skye had been lucky, and poor Fitz was paying the price for something he never should have had to.

"He wouldn't have wanted you to do anything to save him. He accepted it." Simmons had seen it in his eyes before he died. She wished she could erase the past few months. SHIELD was slowly winning the war against Hydra, but it was coming at a price no one should ever pay. And he had died to protect her. There was no possible way to repay that. She'd have to live the rest of her life knowing that Fitz had died saving her. And they would never be together. The realization that she was in love with her best friend had come way too late.

"We have each other and we'll get through it together," Melinda declared. As long as they had the team, they'd be able to overcome everything Hydra threw them at. Hopefully, at least.

Coulson's team had been through hell and back, and the rollercoaster wasn't over yet. They weren't safe and wouldn't be for a long time. Especially not with Hydra around and gunning for them.

Simmons wasn't going to let Fitz's sacrifice be in vain. She hardened her exterior and started preparing to take down HYDRA with the others. She'd make sure that Hydra paid for what they did.


End file.
